Leidenschaft mit Folgen
by Hp-Liebling-Mine
Summary: Ron und Hermine müssen in einen Besenschrank und finden heraus, das man mehr machen kann als sich zu streiten...... Ob daraus mehr wird? Hr/R


Leidenschaft mit Folgen

Hermine, Harry, Ginny, Ron, Seamus, Dean, Lavender und Parvati hatten sich mittags im Raum der Wünsche getroffen, um eine kleine Party zu feiern. Die acht Freunde saßen zusammen um einen Tisch und spielten Flaschendrehen. 

Seamus drehte und die Flasche blieb bei Lavender stehen. 

„Küssen", schrieen alle im Chor.

„Klappe", zischte Seamus lachend. 

„Wie wäre es?", fragte er dann, an Lavender gewandt.

„Du entscheidest, aber ich bin dabei", antwortete Lavender.

„Na gut", entgegnete Seamus und beugte sich über den Tisch. Lavender kam ihm entgegen und die beiden küssten sich kurz. Nachdem sie sich gelöst hatten, verfielen sie jedoch in eine neuen Kuss und die Jungs jubelten laut los.

„Seamus. Wir wollen auch noch drankommen", sagte Harry und fing sich einen Schlag von seiner Freundin Ginny ein. 

„Hier wird nur eine Person geküsst", sagte sie belustigt. 

„Ja. Ron", lachte Harry.

„Uh Harry", sagte Ron verführerisch. 

„Seamus", sagte Dean laut, als er mit seiner Hand unter Lavenders Pullover glitt. 

„Lass sie doch. Du bist nur neidisch", entgegnete Parvati.

„Du etwa nicht?", fragte Dean herausfordernd.

„Sag mal: Könnten wir weiter machen? Mir ist langweilig", sagte Hermine.

„Keine Kommentare", fügte sie hinzu, als Harry den Mund öffnen wollte. 

„Okay. Dann wollen wir Hermine mal Spaß bereiten. Mit der Person, auf die die Flasche als nächstes zeigt, musst du in einen Besenschrank", sagte Ginny und grinste fies.

„Aber. Wieso ich?", fragte Hermine verdutzt.

„Komm schon, du wolltest Spaß haben", antwortete Dean. Als sich Seamus und Lavender keuchend voneinander lösten, drehte Hermine widerwillig die Flasche. Schnell schloss sie die Augen und merkte in dem Zustand nicht, wie Ginny die Flasche so drehte, dass sie auf Ron zeigte.

„Ginny", sagte dieser verblüfft. Hermine riss die Augen auf und starrte erst die Flasche an, dann Ron und dann wurde sie tiefrot im Gesicht. 

„Und wo sollen wir hier einen Besenschrank finden?", fragte Hermine trotzig. Harry schloss kurz die Augen und grinste Hermine dann an.

„Dreh dich doch einfach mal um", sagte er. Hermine tat dies und erblickte eine Tür. 

„Komm Mine. Bringen wir es hinter uns", sagte Ron und schlenderte zu der Tür. Hermine ging ihm hinterher und öffnete die Tür. 

„Also noch kleiner ging es auch nicht oder?", fragte Ron.

„Doch geht. Möchtest du?", fragte Harry.

„Nein", kam es von Ron und Hermine gleichzeitig. 

„Gut", erwiderte Ginny und schubste die beiden rein. 

„Lasst euch ruhig Zeit", lachte Lavender. In dem dunklen Raum war wirklich nicht viel Platz. Ron konnte geradeso aufrecht stehen und die beiden konnten sich an die gegenüberliegenden Wände lehnen und berührten sich trotzdem. 

„Also echt. Was glauben die denn, was man in so einem kleinen Raum machen könnte", sagte Hermine.

„Ja, ihre Kupplungsversuche sind echt zum davonlaufen", entgegnete Ron.

„Genau. Die sollten endlich mal kapieren, dass wir nur Freunde sind", sagte Hermine lächelnd.

„Stimmt. Ich mein, wir kennen uns seid Jahren. Wie würde das aussehen, wenn wir ineinander verliebt wären", lachte Ron. Hermine stieg in das Gelächter ein, doch irgendwann verstummte sie augenblicklich. 

„Ron", flüsterte sie verführerisch.

„Ja?", entgegnete er und legte seinen Kopf schief.

„Hattest du schon mal Sex?", fragte Hermine.

„Ja, hatte ich", antwortete er.

„Wie wäre es, wenn wir die Zeit hier drinnen nutzen und etwas Spaß haben?", fragte sie.

„Wow. Hermine", antwortete Ron verlegen, zog sie jedoch an sich. Sie legte ihre Arme um seinen Hals und er seine auf ihre Taille.

„Küss mich", flüsterte Hermine flehend und blickte ihm in die Augen. Ron grinste sie an und näherte sich langsam ihrem Gesicht. Die beiden legten ihre Lippen zaghaft aufeinander und bewegten sie sanft. Rons Hände bahnten sich langsam den Weg von Hermines Taille zu dem Ansatz ihrer Brüste und wieder zurück. Vorsichtig tastete er unter ihren Pullover und setzte seinen Weg nach oben fort. Hermine seufzte in den Kuss hinein, als sie seine kühlen Hände auf ihrem Bauch spürte und presste sich gierig gegen Ron. Dieser löste den Kuss und stöhnte kurz.

„Wenn ihr wollt, könnt ihr wieder rauskommen", rief eine Stimme von draußen. Ron blickte Hermine fragend an, doch sie schüttelte hastig mit dem Kopf und drückte ihr Becken noch Stärker gegen Rons.

„Mine", stöhnte er leise.

„Ist schon ok", schrie Hermine laut. 

„Colloportus", fügte sie hinzu und tippte gegen die Tür.

„Muffliato", sagte Ron leise.

„Ron. Was hast du vor?", grinste Hermine und küsste ihn wieder, doch Ron löste sich sofort von ihr.

„Was...", wollte sie fragen, doch Ron wollte ihr nur den Pullover ausziehen. 

„Und weiter", murmelte er und drückte seine Lippen auf Hermines. Ihre beiden Zungen umkreisten sich wild und ab und zu seufzte oder stöhnte einer von ihnen. Hermine löste sich von Ron und küsste seinen Hals. Irgendwann begann Hermine, die Knöpfe von Rons Hemd zu öffnen. Mit jedem Knopf wanderte ihr Kopf tiefer. Zuerst über seine Schultern, danach zu seiner Brust, wo sie eine Weile verweilte und mit ihrer Zunge drüber strich und danach Richtung Bauch. Ron machte sich derweil an Hermines rotem Spitzen-BH zu schaffen und öffnete langsam den Verschluss. Als er ihn auszog, musterte er eingehend ihre nackten Brüste und legte seine Hände darauf. Während Hermine sich jetzt an Rons Gürtel zu schaffen machte, massierte er sanft ihre Brüste und entlockte ihr so ein lautes Stöhnen. Nachdem Hermine seinen Gürtel und den Knopf seiner Hose geöffnet hatte, beugte sie sich wieder hoch und küsste ihn leidenschaftlich. Ron schob seine Hände leicht an ihren Oberschenkeln entlang unter ihren Rock und berührte nur ganz kurz ihr Höschen. Erregt stöhnte Hermine auf und zog mit einem Rutsch Rons Hose aus. Seine Erregung war schon deutlich zu sehen und Hermine streichelte durch den Stoff seiner Boxershorts sanft darüber. 

„Ohhh", kam es von Ron und sein Glied wurde hart. In ihrer Lust zog sich Hermine schnell ihren Rock aus und küsste Ron gierig. Ron schlang seine Arme um Hermines Hüfte und drängte sie an die gegenüberliegende Wand. Er drückte sein Becken fest gegen ihres, als er wieder anfing ihre Brüste zu massieren und Hermine aufstöhnte. Hastig zerrte er an ihrem Höschen und riss es mit einem Ruck entzwei.

„Ups", flüsterte Ron in ihren Kuss hinein. Hermine löste sich von ihm und starrte ihn entrüstet, aber lächelnd, an. 

„Also wirklich", entgegnete sie und keine Sekunde später war ihre Hand in seinen Shorts verschwunden, was ihn aufkeuchen ließ. Vorsichtig bewegte sie ihre Hand auf seiner Erregung vor und zurück und blickte ihm tief in die Augen. 

„Oh Merlin", stöhnte Ron und stützte sich mit seinen Händen an der Wand links und rechts neben Hermine ab. Ihre Bewegungen an seinem Glied wurden immer schneller und kräftiger.

„Warte...", stammelte er nach einiger Zeit.

„Was ist denn?", fragte sie verwundert.

„Nichts. Ich wollte es nur noch nicht beenden", antwortete er und streichelte über ihre Wange. Hermine lächelte ihn an und streifte ihm seine Shorts nun ganz runter. 

„Nimm mich, Ron", flüsterte sie verführerisch und fordernd. Ron kam ihrer Bitte nur zu gerne nach und hob sie hoch. Sofort schlang Hermine ihre Beine um Rons Hüfte und er drang in sie ein. Hermine seufzte leise, als sie Ron in sich spürte und lehnte sich gegen die Wand. Ganz sanft und langsam stieß Ron einige Male ihn Hermine, doch dann hörte er auf und blickte sie kurz an. Sie hatte ihre Augen geschlossen, aber als sie merkte, dass er aufgehört hatte, öffnete sie sie wieder und blickte ihn fragend an.

„Alles klar?", fragte sie mit zittriger Stimme und riss ihn so aus seinen Gedanken. 

„J... Jaah", antwortete Ron und küsste sie kurz auf den Mund. Danach drückte er sich wieder gegen sie und bewegte sich schneller als zuvor in ihr. 

„Oh Ron", stöhnte Hermine laut, als sie fühlte wie es immer wärmer in ihrem Körper wurde. Stürmisch und leidenschaftlich küsste sie ihn und spornte ihn somit an, noch tiefer und fester in sie zu stoßen. Als sie spürte, wie ihr Orgasmus näher kam, drängte sie ihr Becken so weit es ging gegen Ron. Dieser stieß noch einmal so feste in sie, sodass beide mit einem lauten Stöhnen zum Höhepunkt kamen. Nach kurzer Zeit stellte Ron Hermine wieder auf dem Boden ab und zog sie in seine Arme. Hermine legte ihren Kopf an seine Schulter und atmete erleichtert aus.

„Hast du schon eine Idee, was wir den anderen sagen?", durchbrach sie irgendwann die Stille.

„Hm... Du hast doch sonst immer die besten Ideen", antwortete er und strich ihr gedankenverloren durch ihre Haare. 

„Die Wahrheit?", fragte Hermine dann und blickte zu Ron auf.

„Na ja. Die halbe Wahrheit, ok?", entgegnete Ron.

„Gut" sagte Hermine. Eine Weile standen die beiden noch eng umschlungen da und schwiegen sich an, um die Stimmung nicht kaputt zumachen. Doch dann löste sich Hermine schweren Herzens von ihm. Die beiden sammelten ihre Klamotten ein und zogen sich an. 

„Das wiederholen wir mal, okay?", fragte Ron und streichelte über Hermines Wange. 

„Gerne, aber das nächste mal vielleicht etwas gemütlicher", schmunzelte Hermine. Ron nickte zustimmend und küsste sie noch einmal sanft. Danach öffnete Hermine die Tür und trat zurück in den Raum der Wünsche, aber zu ihrer Verwunderung, war dieser leer und es war keine Spur mehr von den anderen.

„Komisch", murmelte Hermine und sah sich um.

„Müssen wir uns wenigstens nicht rausreden", grinste Ron. 

„Stimmt", entgegnete Hermine und drehte sich zu ihm um. 

„Und was wollen wir nun machen?", fragte sie.

„Hm...", kam es nachdenklich von Ron.

„Essen?", fragte er hoffnungsvoll. Hermine lachte und nickte dann glücklich. Sie wollte schon losgehen, als Ron sie am Handgelenkt packte. Bevor sie etwas sagen konnte, hatte er sie geküsst und zog sie wieder in eine Umarmung. Vorsichtig erwiderte Hermine den Kuss und seufzte zufrieden. Als Ron sich von ihr löste, schaute Hermine ihn fragend an.

„Wofür war der denn?", fragte sie belustigt. 

„Darf ich meine beste Freundin nicht einfach so und ohne Grund küssen?", entgegnete er schmunzelnd.

„Oh doch. Natürlich. Wann immer du möchtest", antwortete Hermine und küsste ihn erneut. Die beiden wurden jedoch von Rons Bauchknurren unterbrochen.

„Tschuldige", murmelte er. 

„Komm. Gehen wir essen", sagte Hermine freundlich und zog Ron an der Hand aus dem Raum. 

In der großen Halle erwarteten Harry und Ginny die beiden schon gespannt und grinsten sie schon von weiten an. 

„Was gibt's zu grinsen?", fragte Ron.

„Lenk nicht ab. Was habt ihr beiden solange gemacht", entgegnete Ginny.

„Tja, das wüsstet ihr gerne", antwortete Hermine und blickte Ron lieb an. Dieser nahm Hermines Hand und gab ihr einen Handkuss. 

„Und jetzt sagt noch einmal, dass ihr nichts miteinander habt", sagte Harry.

„Das bestreiten wir gar nicht, nur wir sind nicht ineinander verliebt", erwiderte Hermine. 

„Das glaubt ihr doch wohl selber nicht", sagte Ginny ernst.

„Doch Ginny. Wir sind Freunde und mehr nicht", sagte Ron streng. 

„Können wir jetzt endlich essen?", fragte Hermine, um die Stimmung zu lockern. Die anderen nickten und stürzten sich auf ihre Teller. Nach dem Abendessen gingen Harry und Ron in den Gemeinschaftsraum, um ihre Zaubertränke-Hausaufgaben zu machen. 

„Willst du mir nicht sagen, was da jetzt läuft?", fragte Harry interessiert, als er nach zwei Stunden keine Lust mehr auf Hausaufgabenmachen hatte.

„Was meinst du?", fragte Ron ahnungslos. 

„Na zwischen dir und Mine. Ihr liebt euch nicht, ok, aber irgendwas ist da doch", antwortete Harry.

„Ah so. Wir haben bisschen rumgeknutscht, mehr nicht", entgegnete Ron und versuchte sich wieder auf seinen Aufsatz zu konzentrieren.

Hermine war nach dem Essen mit Ginny etwas spazieren gegangen und redete nun mit ihr über alle möglichen Dinge. 

„Ich hab mit Ron geschlafen", platze es irgendwann aus Hermine raus.

„Ach was", sagte Ginny belustigt.

„Aber da ist nicht mehr, nur Sex. Als ihr uns da in der Minikammer eingesperrt habt, war es mir so langweilig, dass ich den Vorschlag gemacht hab und er ist drauf eingestiegen", erklärte Hermine.

„Du liebst ihn aber nicht?", fragte Ginny noch mal. 

„Nein und er mich auch nicht", antwortete Hermine. 

„Ok. Und wie war es?", fragte Ginny grinsend.

„Ich soll dir jetzt ernsthaft sagen, wie dein Bruder im Bett ist?", entgegnete Hermine. Ginny nickte hastig und wartete gespannt. 

„Es war Wahnsinn, Ginny. Ich hoffe so sehr, dass wir das mal wiederholen", antwortete Hermine und grinste fies.

„Ich hatte schon guten Sex, aber das war so anders. Unbeschreiblich", fügte sie hinzu. Ginny grinste sie vielsagend an und die beiden schlenderten kurz vor 23 Uhr zurück in den Gryffindorturm. Ron und Harry saßen immer noch an den Hausaufgaben und verwundert setzte sich Hermine zu den beiden an den Tisch. 

„Hey. Was macht ihr noch hier?", fragte sie.

„Hausaufgaben", murmelte Harry ausgepumpt.

„Aber morgen ist doch Samstag", sagte Ginny vom Kamin aus.

„Ja und was sollen wir am Wochenende mit Hausaufgaben anfangen?", fragte Ron.

„Wie weit seid ihr denn?", entgegnete Hermine interessiert.

„Zuerst haben wir Zaubertränke gemacht und dann Wahrsagen. Jetzt hängen wir bei Verwandlung", antwortete Harry. Hermine seufzte und zog Rons Blatt zu sich. Sie las sich alles durch und schnappte sich dann seine Feder. Eine Weile schrieb sie daran herum, bis sie damit zufrieden war und es ihm wieder reichte. Ron schaute sie dankbar an und laß sich auch noch mal alles durch. Danach fiel er ihr um den Hals und küsste sie sanft.

„Dankeschön", flüsterte er, als er ihr erschrockenes Gesicht sah.

„Kein Problem", lächelte sie.

„Mine?", kam es von Harry, der mit seinen halbfertigen Hausaufgaben vor ihrem Gesicht herumfuchtelte. Lachend griff sie danach und schrieb seinen Aufsatz auch noch schnell fertig. 

„Also irgendetwas stimmt mit dir nicht", murmelte Harry verwundert, jedoch lächelte er sofort, als er Hermines böses Gesicht sah. 

„Na, woran das wohl liegt", murmelte Ginny kaum hörbar. Ron gähnte herzhaft und Hermine warf Ginny einen belustigten Blick zu. 

„Genau. Gehen wir schlafen", sagte Hermine. Ron und Harry kramten schnell ihre Sachen zusammen. 

„Treffen wir uns Morgen um acht? Dann können wir früher nach Hogsmeade gehen", schlug Hermine vor.

„Okay. Wir versuchen es", antwortete Ron lächelnd. Hermine gab ihm noch einen Kuss und verschwand dann mit Ginny in ihrem Mädchenschlafsaal.

„Ihr benehmt euch so, als ob ihr zusammen wärt. Fehlt nur noch das ‚Schatz' und ‚ich liebe dich'", schmunzelte Ginny und setzte sich zu Hermine aufs Bett. 

„Ginny. Da ist nichts, nur Sex und ich hab einfach das Verlangen, ihn zu küssen", sagte Hermine genervt. 

„Wenn du in Ron verliebt sein solltest, kannst du mir das immer sagen, dass weißt du ja?", entgegnete Ginny lieb und nahm Hermine kurz in den Arm. 

„Danke Gin, aber das tu ich wirklich nicht. Ich finde ihn nur anziehend", sagte Hermine. 

Ginny lächelte sie wissend an und ging dann schlafen, wie es Hermine auch tat.

Hogsmeade- Am See

Am nächsten Morgen um acht Uhr, wachte Ginny auf und weckte sofort Hermine.

„Hey. Es ist schon um acht", sagte sie laut und Hermine drehte sich mit einem lauten Grummeln um. 

„Ich komm", nuschelte sie und schlug die Bettdecke zurück. Sie schlurfte ins Bad und nahm eine Dusche. Danach machte sie sich fertig und ging um neun gut gelaunt in den Gemeinschaftsraum. Ron und Harry saßen bei einer Partie Zauberschach; Ginny saß daneben und sah den beiden zu.

„Ha! Gewonnen!", rief Ron, als Hermine auf sie zukam. 

„Wooow. Wer hätte das gedacht", sagte Harry grinsend.

„Morgen", sagte Hermine gut gelaunt.

„Morgen", kam es von Harry und Ron. 

„Gehen wir essen", sagte Harry bestimmt und zog Ginny hinter sich her. Ron und Hermine gingen schweigend nebeneinander her. Es sah fast so aus, als ob ihnen bewusst geworden war, was sie da gestern getan hatten, dennoch warfen sie sich ständig unauffällige Blicke zu. 

Nach einem ausgiebigen Frühstück machten sich die vier gemeinsam auf den Weg nach Hogsmeade. Inzwischen war es halb elf, als sie in dem kleinen Zauberdorf ankamen. Da es Ende Juni war, war es sehr warm und Hermine und Ginny trugen Miniröcke, Tops und Ballerinas. Ron und Harry hatten sich Shorts und weite T-Shirts angezogen. Als sie auf dem Weg zu den „Drei Besen" waren, griff Ron plötzlich nach Hermines Hand und blieb stehen.

„Was ist denn?", fragte sie verwundert. 

„Ich...", begann Ron, doch er brach ab und ging Richtung Wald. Er hielt immer noch ihre Hand fest in seiner und zog sie sanft hinter sich her. Als die beiden an einem kleinen See ankamen, blieb er stehen.

„Ron?", fragte Hermine. Diesmal machte sich Ron gar nicht die Mühe ihr zu antworten, sondern schlang seine Arme um sie und küsste sie einfach. 

„Ich kann einfach nicht ohne dich", murmelte er gegen ihre Lippen. Erschrocken löste sich Hermine von ihm und sah ihn kurz an. Konnte es sein, dass die beiden sich doch ineinander verliebt hatten und deshalb so wild aufeinander waren? Ohne weiter groß nachzudenken, nickte sie hastig und küsste ihn leidenschaftlich. Irgendwann lösten sich die beiden wieder voneinander und starrten sich die ganze Zeit an. 

„Hast du Lust?", fragte Ron und grinste frech. Hermine lachte kurz auf, legte dann ihre Hände auf seinen Hintern und presste ihr Becken gegen seins.

„Hm... Ich denke schon", antwortete sie und strahlte ihn an.

„Na, das klingt aber nicht überzeugend", lachte Ron. Zur Antwort küsste Hermine ihn so voller Verlangen, dass er zufrieden in den Kuss seufzte.

„Besser?", fragte sie außer Atem, als sie sich lösten.

„Ja", antwortete Ron heiser. Die beiden verfielen wieder in einen wilden Kuss. Ron legte seine Hände auf Hermines Hüften und sie vergrub ihre in Rons Haaren. Vorsichtig schob Ron seine Hände unter Hermines enges Top und streichelte über ihren Bauch. Hermine konnte es nicht mehr erwarten und nestelte ungeduldig an Rons Hose herum. Dieser lachte in den Kuss hinein und Hermine löste sich von ihm.

„Was ist denn?", fragte sie, doch Ron schüttelte mit ernstem Gesicht den Kopf und presste seine Lippen wieder auf ihre. Als Hermine Rons Hose endlich offen hatte, widmete sie sich seinem T-Shirt. Die beiden lösten sich erneut und zogen sich gegenseitig ihre Oberteile aus. Hermine zog noch seine Hose runter, bevor Ron sich in das weiche Gras fallen ließ und Hermine mit sich zog. Diese setzte sich auf seinen Schoß und verteilte kleine Küsse auf Rons Gesicht. Dann wanderte sie langsam tiefer zu seinem Hals und biss dort hinein, nur um den Schmerz danach mit ihrer Zunge zu lindern. Als sie an seiner Brust angekommen war umkreiste sie mit ihrer Zunge eine seiner Brustwarzen, was ihn leise aufstöhnen ließ und er wand sich heftig unter Hermine.

„Ron", keuchte Hermine erschrocken. 

„Tschuldige", murmelte er und beschäftigte sich anderweitig. Er strich ihren Rücken nach oben und an dem Verschluss von Hermines BH machte er Halt und öffnete diesen schnell. Er zog ihr die Träger jedoch noch nicht über die Schultern, sondern zog Hermine wieder zu sich nach oben und verwickelte sie in einen leidenschaftlichen Kuss. Überrascht stöhnte Hermine in den Kuss hinein und vertiefte diesen gleich, indem sie mit ihrer Zunge gegen Rons Lippen stieß, welche er sofort öffnete.

Als sie sich aus Luftmangel wieder lösen mussten, zog Ron Hermine ihren BH aus und umfasste ihre Brüste mit seinen Händen. Hermine küsste sich tiefer an seinem Bauch entlang, wo sie mit ihrer Zunge in den Bauchnabel stieß und dann bis zum Rand seiner Shorts. Kurz blickte sie auf und sah in Rons Gesicht. Er hatte die Augen geschlossen und massiert ihre Brüste. Zaghaft zog Hermine seine Shorts ein Stück nach unten und setze ihren Weg fort.

„Oh Merlin", stöhnte Ron auf, als Hermine sein Glied mit ihrem Mund umfasste. Unsicher stupste sie mit ihrer Zunge dagegen und begann daran zu saugen. Ron stöhnte immer lauter und ergoss sich irgendwann in Hermine. Diese schluckte alles begierig runter und blickte dann lächelnd in Rons Gesicht. 

„Komm her", flüsterte er und zog sie zu sich. Die beiden küssten sich wild und Ron nutze das aus, um sich umzudrehen, sodass er nun auf Hermine saß. Er rutschte etwas nach unten und öffnete die Knöpfe von Hermines Rock. Dann zog er ihn samt Höschen runter und warf beides zur Seite. Er tat das gleiche wie Hermine zuvor. Zuerst küsste er ihren Hals entlang hinunter zu ihren Brüsten und stimulierte sie mit seiner Zunge. Danach zog er mit seiner Zunge eine Spur über ihren Bauch und noch weiter nach unten. Vorsichtig drang er mit seiner Zunge ein Stück in Hermine ein und diese stöhnte erregt auf.

„Oh Mann...", keuchte sie und streckte Ron ihr Becken entgegen. Ron sah dies als Aufforderung und ließ seine Zunge kreisen. Hermine spreizte ihre Beine weit und griff mit ihren Händen in seine Haare. Nach einer Weile ließ Ron von ihr ab und blickte in ihr Gesicht. Er wollte mit Absicht noch etwas Zeit herauszögern, doch das war ein Fehler. In Sekundenschnelle saß Hermine wieder auf Ron und führte seine Erregung in sich ein. Ron stöhnte laut auf. Mit so einer Reaktion hätte er jetzt am wenigsten gerechnet. Hermine begann sich langsam zu bewegen und legte den Kopf in den Nacken. Ron setzte sich langsam auf und zog Hermine an sich heran, ohne dass sie in ihrer Bewegung innehielt. Er küsste sie sanft auf den Mund und danach saugte er an ihrem Hals. Durch diese Berührungen spornte er Hermine nur noch mehr an und sie wurde immer schneller auf ihm. Ron legte seine Hände auf Hermines Hintern und versuchte so, das Tempo noch zu erhöhen, als er merkte wie ihm immer wärmer wurde. Hermine stöhnte laut, als sie spürte wie der Orgasmus sie überrollte und ließ sich nach hinten fallen. Immer noch verharrte Ron in ihr, er begann, sich zu bewegen, bis auch er über die Klippe sprang und erschöpft auf ihr zusammenbrach. Die beiden blieben noch liegen, bis sie wieder etwas zu Atem gekommen waren und dann setzte sich Ron auf. 

„Lust auf Schwimmen?", fragte er und grinste.

„Okay", antwortete Hermine lachend. Ron sprang auf und half Hermine auf die Beine. Daraufhin und ohne Vorwarnung, legte er seine Arme um sie und hob sie hoch.

„Ah", rief Hermine erschrocken und klammerte sich dann an Ron fest.

„So, dann wollen wir mal ins Wasser", lachte er und ging Richtung See.

„Ron! Spinnst du!", sagte Hermine geschockt.

„Jap. Wusstest du das nicht. Komm schon. Das Wasser ist bestimmt warm und eine gute Abkühlung", entgegnete Hermine.

„In wie fern Abkühlung?", fragte Hermine verschmitzt lächelnd. Ron lachte nur und machte die ersten Schritte ins Wasser.

„Sagte ich doch. Ist ganz warm", stellte er zufrieden fest und ging weiter. Immer noch hatte er Hermine auf dem Arm und als sie das Wasser berührte, zuckte sie kurz zusammen. Als die beiden bis zu den Schultern im Wasser standen, nutzte Hermine die Chance und drückte Ron an den Schultern nach unten. Dieser war so überrascht, dass er sich nicht mehr wehren konnte und unter Wasser tauchte. Nur Sekunden später kam er wieder an die Oberfläche und blitze Hermine belustigt an.

„Hermine", sagte er vorwurfsvoll und schüttelte seine Haare, wodurch sie auch nass wurde.

„Wenn ich mich dir jetzt näher, muss ich dann Angst haben?", fragte sie ängstlich, aber belustigt.

„Probier es aus", antwortete er und breitete seine Arme aus. Hermine biss sich auf die Unterlippe und schüttelte schnell den Kopf.

„Nein. Lieber nicht", sagte sie.

„Ich verspreche dir, wenn du es wieder gut machst, dann verschone ich dich. Zumindest was das untertauchen angeht", schlug Ron vor.

„Und was hast du dir da so vorgestellt?" fragte Hermine hoffnungsvoll.

„Lass dir doch einfach was einfallen! Überrasche mich", antwortete Ron vielsagend.

„Ich glaube mit meinem Einfall überrasche ich dich nicht wirklich", erwiderte Hermine. 

„Ok, auch gut", lachte Ron und nahm Hermines Hände in seine.

„Hast du dir schon mal überlegt, wie verrückt das hier ist?", fragte Hermine leise und ging auf Ron zu.

„Du meinst mit uns?", fragte er und zog sie in seine Arme. 

„Hmm", kam es zustimmend von Hermine.

„Es ist schon verrückt, aber ich bin einfach so wild auf dich", erklärte Ron.

„Ja, mir geht es genauso, aber es fühlt sich einfach richtig an und außerdem hast du keine Freundin und ich keinen Freund, also ist es doch völlig ok", erwiderte Hermine. 

„Genau", sagte Ron und küsste sie sanft. Als sich die beiden voneinander lösten, lächelten sie sich an und Hermine schlang ihre Arme um seinen Hals.

„Dann können wir ja beruhigt weitermachen", flüsterte Hermine und küsste ihn wieder kurz. Ron hob sie hoch und sie schlang ihre Beine um seine Hüfte. 

„Das warme Wasser gibt einem einen richtigen Kick oder?", fragte Ron verschmitzt lächelnd und begann, sich an Hermines nassem Hals entlang zu küssen. 

„Oh Jaah", keuchte sie.

„Bitte, ich möchte es schnell", bat Hermine. Ohne Widerrede drang Ron sofort in sie ein und Hermine musste laut Stöhnen. Er fing an, schnell und hart in sie zu stoßen. Dabei blickte er ihr tief in die Augen und sie erwiderte diesen Blick. Irgendetwas lag in seinem Blick, was sie nicht beschreiben konnte und doch kam es ihr so bekannt vor. Jedes Mal, wenn sie in Rons Augen blickte, sah sie diesen Ausdruck und irgendwann würde sie darauf kommen, was er bedeutete. Hermine vergaß alles um sich herum. Sie nahm nur noch Rons wunderschöne blaue Augen und seine Bewegungen in sich wahr. Irgendwann konnte sie nicht mehr nachgeben und schloss die Augen. Sie krallte sich in Rons Rücken fest und stöhnte immer lauter. Als sie spürte, wie ihr Orgasmus näher kam, öffnete sie die Augen wieder und schaute in Rons Augen, welche sie immer noch durchbohrten. Ihr letztes Stöhnen ging in einem Kuss voller Verlangen und Sehnsucht unter.

Mit jedem Sex, den sie mit ihm erlebte, liebte sie Ron mehr...

„Was? Stopp! Ich liebe Ron?", fragte sich Hermine selber. Dann blickte sie zurück in Rons Augen und da wusste sie es. Sie hatte Ron seit dem ersten Mal geliebt. Glücklich, aber auch irgendwie traurig, lächelte sie ihn an. Er setzte Hermine wieder auf dem Boden ab und die beiden gingen aus dem Wasser. Sie legten sich in die warme Sonne und schlossen für einen Moment die Augen.

Als Hermine nach zehn Minuten ihre Augen wieder öffnete, blickte sie Ron an, der vor ihr kniete und sie sanft anlächelte. Er hatte sich inzwischen wieder angezogen und wartete nun auf Hermine.

„Wir sollten gehen", sagte er mit einer Spur Traurigkeit. Hermine nickte und begann, ihre Klamotten einzusammeln. Während sie sich anzog, spürte sie Rons Blick auf sich, jedoch vermied sie den Augenkontakt mit ihm. Danach schlenderten die beiden zurück ins Schloss, wo Harry und Ginny schon auf sie warteten. 

„Hey, ihr zwei", sagte Harry freundlich. 

„Ginny? Können wir mal reden?", fragte Hermine schnell. Ginny nickte und sofort zog Hermine sie mit in den Mädchenschlafsaal. 

„Was hast du denn?", fragte Ginny besorgt.

„Du hattest Recht", antwortete Hermine.

„Womit?", fragte sie.

„Ich hab mich in Ron verliebt", antwortete Hermine leise und blickte gedankenverloren aus dem Fenster.

„Hey, das ist doch toll. Sag es ihm", entgegnete Ginny lächelnd.

„Ich weiß aber nicht, was er denkt und wenn er mich nicht liebt, möchte er sicher nicht mehr mit mir schlafen", sagte Hermine.

„Bestimmt liebt er dich auch", erwiderte Ginny. Hermine zuckte nur mit den Schultern und ließ sich auf ihr Bett fallen. In den nächsten Wochen würde sie sowieso keine Zeit für Ron haben, da die UTZ Prüfungen bevorstanden und sie diese unbedingt bestehen musste, um Heilerin zu werden.

Bei Hermine 

Die Prüfungen waren wirklich hart! Selbst für Hermine waren sie äußerst schwer, aber sie schaffte es. Genauso wie Harry und Ron, hatte sie einen guten Abschluss und schweren Herzens verließen die drei Hogwarts nach ausgiebiger Verabschiedung. 

„Mann, jetzt ist es wirklich vorbei", sagte Ron leise zu seinen beiden Freunden.

„Hm", kam es von Harry. Hermine blickte nur stur aus dem Fenster und genoss das letzte Mal den Anblick der schönen Landschaft.

„Hey, alles klar?", fragte Ron, der ihren traurigen Blick bemerkt hatte. Verwirrt drehte sie sich in seine Richtung und nickte.

„Ja. Ja", sagte sie. Ron war nicht wirklich überzeugt von ihrer Aussage und setzte sich dicht neben sie. Er nahm ihre Hand und streichelte sie vorsichtig. 

„Kommst du, bevor unsere Ausbildungen anfangen, für ein paar Wochen zu uns?", fragte er. 

„Gerne", antwortete Hermine und lächelte ihn an. 

„Habt ihr beiden eigentlich schon eine Zusage bekommen?", fragte Hermine nach einer Weile. Ron und Harry nickten glücklich.

„Und du?", fragte Harry.

„Ich auch", antwortete Hermine. Als der Zug in Kings Cross ankam, wurden Harry, Ginny und Ron schon von Mrs. Weasley erwartet und auch Hermines Eltern standen schon da. 

„Hi, Mum. Hi, Dad", begrüßte Hermine ihre Eltern und umarmte beide kurz.

„Wie geht es dir?", fragte ihre Mum glücklich.

„Ganz gut. Ich geh mich noch kurz von den anderen verabschieden", sagte sie lächelnd und ging zu den Weasleys.

„Hallo, Liebes", sagte Mrs. Weasley und umarmte sie herzlich.

„Hallo, Mrs. Weasley. Ich wollte mich nur kurz verabschieden", entgegnete sie. Sie umarmte Harry und Ginny kurz und stand dann unschlüssig vor Ron. Dieser lächelte sie an und küsste sie vor seiner gesamten Familie sanft.

„Du meldest dich einfach, wenn du kommen möchtest, ok?", sagte er, als er sich von ihr gelöst hatte.

„Alles klar", lächelte sie. Danach ging sie zu ihren Eltern, die sie schon von weitem angrinsten.

„Möchtest du uns etwas sagen?", fragten ihre Eltern. Doch diese schüttelte nur den Kopf und so machten sie sich auf den Weg zum Auto.

Die erste Woche war Hermine alleine zu Hause, weil ihre Eltern nach Italien gefahren waren. Meistens schlief Hermine bis Mittags, doch an einem Morgen wurde sie von der Türklingel geweckt. Sie zog sich ihren Morgenmantel an und schlurfte nach unten. Vor der Tür stand ein Briefträger, der ihr einen Brief in die Hand drückte. Nach einem Kaffee setzte sie sich ins Wohnzimmer und öffnete den Brief.

_Liebe Hermine,_

_hier in Italien ist es einfach wunderschön. Den ganzen Tag strahlt die Sonne und das Meer ist auch toll. Wir haben eine große Ferienwohnung mit einem Pool. Da wären wir auch schon bei unserem „Problem" angekommen. Hättest du vielleicht Lust, nach Italien zu kommen, um die restliche Woche unseres Urlaubs hier zu verbringen? Wenn du möchtest, kannst du auch einen Freund mitbringen. Also, wenn du Lust hast, schreib uns so schnell wie möglich zurück. Wir würden uns freuen, wenn du kommen würdest._

_Liebe Grüße Mum und Dad._

Hermine starrte nur fassungslos auf das Papier vor sich und als sie die Worte endlich verinnerlicht hatte, jubelte sie los und rannte sofort hoch in ihr Zimmer.

„Wen könnte ich nur mitnehmen?", überlegte sie. Dann fiel es ihr ein und schnell kramte sie ein Pergament und ihre Feder raus.

_Hey Ron,_

_ich hoffe du hältst mich jetzt nicht für verrückt, aber hättest du Lust, mit mir für eine Woche nach Italien zu gehen? Meine Eltern haben dort ein Ferienhaus und irgendwie ist es zu groß für sie, also haben sie mich eingeladen. Bitte komm mit. Ich würde mich echt freuen._

_Schreib mir so schnell es geht eine Antwort._

_Kuss Hermine._

Ohne ihn noch mal durchzulesen, schnappte Hermine sich ihre Eule und band ihr den Zettel ans Bein. Sofort machte sich die Eule auf den Weg zum Fuchsbau.

Nach einigen Minuten machte sich Hermine jedoch schon Vorwürfe. War es wirklich eine gute Idee, gerade Ron zu fragen? Oder würde er sich schlapp lachen, wenn er die Einladung bekommen würde?

„Ich muss einfach wissen, wie es um uns beide steht", dachte sich Hermine und machte sich etwas zu essen. Abends kam ihre Eule mit einem Brief zurück und mit zittrigen Händen öffnete Hermine ihn.

_Hey Mine,_

_Wow, das ist ja eine Überraschung. Ich freu mich, dass du mich mitnehmen möchtest und ich nehme die Einladung gerne an._

In Hermines Gesicht entwickelte sich ein Grinsen und gespannt las sie weiter:

_Ich vermisse dich unendlich und kann es gar nicht erwarten, dich wiederzuhaben. _

Dein Ron

„Dein Ron... schön wär's", dachte sich Hermine. Überglücklich rief Hermine ihre Eltern an und erzählte ihnen, dass sie zusammen mit Ron kommen würde.

Nur wenige Tage später klingelte es abends an der Tür und verwundert öffnete Hermine diese.

„Hi, Mine", sagte Ron lächelnd. Hermine starrte ihn verwundert an, doch dann lächelte sie glücklich und umarmte ihn.

„Du bist ja schon da", rief sie aufgebracht und klammerte sich an ihn.

„Sicher. Ich hab es nicht mehr ohne dich ausgehalten und außerdem wollten wir doch in Urlaub", entgegnete Ron. Nach einer Ewigkeit lösten sich die beiden aus ihrer Umarmung und Hermine sah Ron skeptisch an.

„Wo sind deine Sachen?", fragte sie verwundert. Ron grinste und griff in seine Tasche. Ein kleines Päckchen kam zum Vorschein und Hermine verstand sofort.

„Klein gezaubert", erklärte Ron. Hermine nickte und zog ihn mit nach drinnen.

„Ich bin grade am Essen kochen. Hast du Hunger?", fragte Hermine sofort.

„Jaah. Gerne. Ich hab riesen Hunger", antwortete Ron.

„Was du nicht sagst!", lachte Hermine.

„Na warte", sagte Ron und begann sie zu kitzeln. Hermine versuchte sich aus seiner Umklammerung zu lösen, schaffte es jedoch nicht, wegen ihrer Lachanfälle.

„R..oooon", rief sie unter Lachanfällen. Lachend hörte Ron auf und zog sie in seine Arme. Hermine lehnte sich gegen seine Brust und schloss genüsslich die Augen. Erst durch ein Scheppern wurden sie wieder in die Realität geholt. Erschrocken schlug Hermine die Augen auf und starrte Ron an.

„Mein Essen", kreischte sie und rannte in die Küche, dicht gefolgt von Ron. In der Küche angekommen, stürzte Hermine sich sofort auf ihr Essen. Alles war angebrannt und total verkocht.

„So ein Mist!", fluchte sie und schmiss alles weg.

„Was essen wir denn nun?" überlegte sie.

„Lust auf Pizza?", fragte sie nach einer Weile.

„Ok. Hauptsache Essen", antwortete Ron. Hermine lachte und bestellte eine Pizza für die beiden.

Nachdem die beiden gegessen hatten, setzten sie sich aufs Sofa und unterhielten sich.

„Wie geht's Harry und Ginny?", fragte Hermine neugierig.

„Gut. Die beiden hängen ständig aneinander. Da hab ich mich drauf gefreut, mal Zeit mit meinem Freund zu verbringen und dann macht er nur was mit seiner Freundin", antwortete Ron und klang dabei aber keine Spur wütend.

„Ist ja nicht weiter schlimm. Du kannst dich ja jetzt mit mir beschäftigen", sagte Hermine.

„Oh. Das hat sich jetzt ziemlich eindeutig angehört", sagte Hermine peinlich berührt.

„Kein Problem", lachte Ron und zog Hermine auf seinen Schoss. 

„Wann gehen wir den Morgen los?", fragte Ron und strich ihr eine Haarsträhne aus dem Gesicht.

„Um fünf müssen wir von hier los und um sieben geht unser Flugzeug", antwortete Hermine.

„Flug ... was?", fragte Ron.

„Ist egal. Siehst du dann", antwortete Hermine lachend.

„Na gut. Weißt du eigentlich, wie sehr ich dich vermisst habe?", fragte Ron.

„Nicht so sehr, wie ich dich", antwortete Hermine und grinste fies.

„Das glaub ich nicht", sagte Ron und legte seine Stirn an ihre.

„Dann möchte ich jetzt Beweise", entgegnete Hermine. Ron grinste sie an und legte dann seine Lippen auf ihre und küsste sie zärtlich.

„Wollen wir in mein Zimmer gehen?", fragte Hermine frech.

„Aber gerne doch", lachte Ron. Hermine sprang auf und zog Ron hinter sich her in ihr Zimmer. Dort angekommen stellte sich Ron hinter sie und schlang seine Arme um ihren Bauch. Er fing damit an, kleine Küsse auf ihrem Hals zu verteilen und über ihre Bluse zu streichen.

„Mine...", murmelte er. „Weißt du eigentlich... wie verrückt ...du mich machst", murmelte er zwischen jedem Kuss.

„Ich liebe dich", nuschelte er dann an ihren Hals. Sofort drehte sich Hermine um und starrte ihm geschockt in die Augen.

„Was?", fragte sie leise.

„Oh nein. Tut mir Leid. Ich wollte das nicht sagen", antwortete Ron schnell und schlug sich gegen die Stirn.

„Meinst du das ernst? Du liebst mich?", fragte sie.

„Ja. Ich liebe dich! Seit wir das erste Mal miteinander geschlafen haben, nur..."

„… hast du das immer wieder verdrängt", vollendete Hermine seinen Satz.

„Genau, aber woher weißt du das?", entgegnete er überrascht.

„Weil es mir genauso geht. Ich liebe dich auch Ron", antwortete Hermine.

„W ..Wirklich?", fragte Ron verwundert. Hermine nickte nur und griff nach seinen Händen. Als Ron kapiert hatte, was da eben passiert war, strahlte er über sein ganzes Gesicht und streichelte über Hermines Handknöchel. Wieder sahen sich die beide tief in die Augen und endlich wurde Hermine klar, was Rons Augen ihr sagten. Sie waren voller Liebe und diese galt nur ihr alleine. Ron zog Hermine an ihren Händen zum Bett und setzte sich zusammen mit ihr hin. Schüchtern und fragend küsste er sie und zur Antwort bewegte Hermine ihre Lippen etwas.

Ihr Kuss wurde immer wilder und irgendwann ließ sich Hermine nach hinten fallen und zog Ron gleich mit. Ohne sich von ihr zu lösen, legte er sich auf sie. Er nahm ihre Hände in seine und drückte sie über Hermines Kopf auf die Bettdecke. Ron ließ von ihrem Mund ab und küsste ihr Ohrläppchen. Er fuhr mit seiner Zunge Richtung Hals und saugte zärtlich an ihrer weichen Haut. Dann wanderte sein Mund tiefer, bis zu ihrem Dekollete. Während er dort kleine Küsschen verteilte, öffnete er die ersten Knöpfe ihrer Bluse und folgte seinen Händen mit den Lippen. Leise seufzte Hermine, als er an dem Ansatz ihrer Brüste angelangt war und er leicht mit den Händen über ihren BH strich. Eine Weile verharrte er so und lauschte dem schnellen Herzschlag von Hermine, bevor er langsam die restlichen Knöpfe öffnete und mit seinem Mund tiefer glitt. Langsam fuhr er mit seiner Zunge um ihren Bauchnabel herum. Dann stupste er kurz mit seiner Zunge hinein und machte sich wieder auf den Weg zurück zu ihrem Gesicht. Er verwickelte sie in einen leidenschaftlichen Kuss, während er begann, ihre Hose zu öffnen. Ron löste den Kuss, setzte sich auf und zog Hermine mit sich nach oben. Langsam streifte er ihr ihre Bluse von den Schultern und warf sie zur Seite. Dann fuhr er langsam ihre Arme wieder nach oben und lächelte, als er ihre Gänsehaut bemerkte. Sanft strich er über ihren Bauch und hinauf zu dem Ansatz ihres BHs. Dort schob er seine Hände auf ihren Rücken und machte sich an dem Verschluss zu schaffen. Als er ihn geöffnet hatte, zog er ihr den BH aus und schmiss ihn zu der Bluse auf den Boden. Kurz schaute er Hermine an und lächelte. Sie erwiderte das Lächeln und schob ihre Hände unter Rons T-Shirt. Während sie anfing, seinen Bauch und Rücken zu streicheln, legte Ron seine Hände auf ihre Brüste und massierte diese leicht. Hermine stöhnte leise und schloss ihre Augen. Kurz bevor Ron sie wieder auf die Kissen drückte, gab er ihr Zeit, um ihm das T-Shirt auszuziehen und dieses Angebot nutzte sie auch sofort aus. Als die beiden wieder aufeinanderlagen, senkte Ron seine Lippen auf Hermines Brüste. Er umkreiste ihre Brustwarzen und saugte kurz daran. Hermine stöhnte lustvoll und machte sich ungeduldig an seiner Hose zu schaffen. Ron bahnte sich wieder den Weg über Hermines Brüste und ihren Bauch, bis hin zu dem Rand ihrer Hose. Sehr langsam zog er ihr die Hose aus und küsste sich nebenbei an ihren Oberschenkeln nach unten voran. Als er die Hose ebenfalls auf den Boden schmiss, machte er Kehrt und machte an ihren Knien halt. Er rutschte wieder etwas nach oben und legte seine Hände auf ihren Bauch. Zaghaft ließ er sie weiter nach unten wandern und schließlich glitten seine Finger in Hermines Höschen. 

„Ohhh", kam es von Hermine und sie bäumte sich Ron entgegen. Zuerst ließ er seine Finger eine Weile liegen, bevor er seinen Weg fortsetzte und mit einem Finger in Hermine eindrang. Mit seiner anderen Hand schnappte Ron nach Hermines Hand und streichelte über ihren Handrücken. Die beiden blickten sich in die Augen und strahlten sich an. Dann fing Ron an, seinen Finger in ihr zu bewegen und nahm kurz darauf einen zweiten hinzu. Hermine krallte sich fast schon schmerzhaft in Rons Hand und stöhnte immer lauter. Als Ron merkte, wie Hermines Muskeln um seine Finger zuckten, zog er sie wieder aus ihr heraus und kletterte zu ihr nach oben. Lächelnd blickte er in ihr Gesicht und strich ihr eine Strähne aus ihrem Gesicht.

„Weiter?", fragte er hoffnungsvoll.

„Bitte", antwortete Hermine und nickte hastig. Ron küsste Hermine noch einmal sanft, dann entledigte er sich seiner Hose samt Shorts und legte sich wieder auf Hermine. Diese spreizte sofort ihre Beine und Ron kniete sich dazwischen. Als er in sie eindrang, mussten beide laut aufstöhnen und Hermine krallte sich in der Bettdecke fest. Langsam bewegte sich Ron in ihr und stützte sich links und rechts neben Hermine ab. Immer schneller wurde er und schloss währenddessen seine Augen.

„Ron", flüsterte Hermine, als sie merkte, wie ihr Höhepunkt näher kam. Schlagartig öffnete er die Augen und blickte Hermine mit so einem Verlangen an, dass sie nicht mehr an sich halten konnte und ihren Orgasmus herausstöhnte. 

„Ich liebe dich", sagte Hermine und lächelte Ron an. Er lächelte auch und schloss wieder seine Augen. Immer noch grinsend, stieß er noch ein paar Mal in sie hinein, bis auch er kam.

Nach kurzer Verschnaufpause zog er sich aus ihr zurück und krabbelte zu ihr nach oben. Er legte sich neben sie und zog sie in seine Arme. Hermine legte ihren Kopf auf seine Brust und hörte seinem Herzschlag zu. Als er wieder etwas langsamer geworden war und Hermine Rons gleichmäßigen Atem spürte, schloss auch sie die Augen und schlief wenige Minuten später ein.

„Süße. Aufwachen", flüsterte Ron und küsste Hermine sanft. Langsam öffnete sie die Augen und lächelte ihn an.

„Morgen", nuschelte sie verschlafen.

„Morgen. Na, gut geschlafen?", fragte Ron.

„Ja. So gut wie noch nie", antwortete Hermine.

„Ging mir auch so", entgegnete Ron. Hermine grinste ihn an und schaute ihm lange Zeit in die Augen.

„Wie viel Uhr ist denn?", fragte sie nach einer Weile.

„Kurz nach vier", antwortete Ron.

„Oh Mann. Ich möchte nicht aufstehen", sagte Hermine und schloss ihre Augen wieder.

„Gut. Bleib noch etwas liegen. Ich geh mal duschen", erwiderte Ron. Er stand auf und sammelte seine Klamotten ein. Die ganze Zeit über hatte Hermine ihn beobachtet und das blieb ihm nicht verborgen.

„Mine", lachte er und schüttelte den Kopf.

„Was denn?", fragte Hermine gespielt unwissend. Ohne ein weiteres Wort verschwand Ron im angrenzenden Bad und duschte sich ausgiebig. Als er fertig war und wieder ins Zimmer kam, stand Hermine in ihrem Morgenmantel vor dem Schrank und schmiss ein paar Sachen raus.

„Was machst du?", fragte Ron verwundert und begutachtete sich die beiden Klamottenhaufen.

„Packen", antwortete sie kurz und hielt eine dunkle Shorts hoch. Sie musterte sie und warf sie auf den kleineren Berg.

„So, so. Unsere „Miss Perfect" fängt eine Stunde bevor wir gehen an zu packen", sagte Ron und grinste. Hermine drehte sich um und sah ihn gespielt wütend an.

„Bist du fertig im Bad?", fragte sie ihn. Ron nickte nur und trocknete sich seine Haare ab.

„Okay", sagte Hermine und machte sich auf den Weg ins Bad. Nicht ohne Ron vorher noch kurz zu küssen und über seinen noch feuchten Oberkörper zu streicheln.

„Mach nicht zu lange ja? Du sagtest wir müssen um fünf los", rief ihr Ron noch hinterher.

Nach einer halben Stunde kam Hermine fix und fertig aus dem Bad und band sich ihre Haare zusammen. Ron ging auf sie zu und zog den Haargummi sofort wieder heraus.

„Steht dir viel besser", murmelte er auf ihr fragendes Gesicht. Hermine grinste und warf das Haarband auf ihr Bett. Schnell sammelte sie noch ihre restlichen Sachen ein und um kurz nach fünf klingelte es an der Tür.

„Wer kommt denn so früh?", fragte Ron verwundert.

„Ein Taxi. Fährt uns zum Flughafen" erklärte Hermine. Ron nickte zustimmend und die beiden gingen nach draußen. Sie stiegen in das Auto und fuhren zum Flughafen.

Um sechs Uhr kamen sie dort an und gaben ihre Koffer ab. Weil sie noch eine Stunde Zeit hatten, setzten sie sich in ein Cafe und frühstückten etwas.

„Warst du schon mal in Italien?", fragte Ron neugierig. 

„Nein. Ich war noch nie irgendwo außer in England und den USA. Und du?", entgegnete Hermine.

„Ägypten war mein einziger Urlaub", antwortete Ron.

„Hoffentlich ist das Wetter toll", sagte Hermine nachdenklich.

„Bestimmt, aber die Hauptsache ist, dass wir beide zusammen sind. Da kann es nur toll werden", erwiderte Ron.

„Oh Ron", sagte Hermine gerührt und nahm seine Hand.

„Hör mal. Ich hab das gestern ernst gemeint, als ich sagte, dass ich dich liebe und ich möchte, dass du das nie vergisst", murmelte er leise.

„Das werde ich nicht und ich liebe dich doch auch", entgegnete Hermine und lächelte ihn liebevoll an. Ron beugte sich über den Tisch und küsste sie zärtlich.

Um kurz vor sieben machten sich die beiden auf den Weg ins Flugzeug und suchten dort nach Plätzen.

„Mann. Wie kann dieses Ding fliegen?", fragte Ron besorgt.

„Keine Ahnung, aber es geht", antwortete Hermine.

„Ein Besen wäre mir lieber", sagte Ron. 

„Also mir nicht", lachte Hermine.

„Keine Sorge. Irgendwann werde ich dir deine Flugangst schon nehmen", erwiderte Ron. Hermine lächelte gequält und blickte dann aus dem Fenster. 

In Italien wurden sie schon von Hermines Eltern erwartet und fuhren dann zu viert zu der Ferienwohnung.

„Wow, das sieht ja großartig aus", sagte Hermine begeistert, als sie die Einfahrt hochfuhren.

„Es gibt zwei Stockwerke. Deine Mutter und ich wohnen unten und oben ist noch ein Schlafzimmer mit Bad. Wenn euch das nichts ausmacht, ein Zimmer zu teilen", erklärte Hermines Dad und blickte seine Tochter fragend an.

„Kein Problem", antwortete Hermine sofort.

„Hab ich mir gedacht", entgegnete ihre Mum belustigt. Hermine verschränkte die Arme vor der Brust und zog einen Schmollmund. Ron lachte leise und fing sich einen mahnenden Blick von Hermine ein. Sofort verstummte er und stieg wie alle anderen auch aus dem Auto.

In der Wohnung machten sich Hermine und Ron sofort auf den Weg in den zweiten Stock und begutachteten ihre neue Bleibe. Im Schlafzimmer ließ sich Ron auf das Bett fallen und setzte eine nachdenkliche Miene auf.

„Sehr bequem", sagte er und sah Hermine vielsagend an.

„Ron", lachte sie und kramte in ihrem Koffer.

„Komm, lass uns an den Strand gehen", fügte sie hinzu und begann, sich ihren Bikini anzuziehen. Auch Ron zog sich um und die beiden machten sich einen gemütlichen Tag am Strand. Abends, als die beiden im Bett lagen, beugte sich Ron über sie und fing an, ihren Hals zu küssen.

„Ron", murmelte Hermine. Verwundert blickte er auf und sah sie fragend an.

„Meine Eltern sitzen da unten. Da können wir doch nicht einfach...", erklärte sie.

„Was glaubst du, was deine Eltern nachts machen?", fragte Ron verschmitzt lächelnd.

„Nee. Meine Eltern haben keinen Sex mehr", antwortete Hermine lachend.

„Das hab ich auch gedacht. Bis letztes Jahr", erwiderte Ron und schob seine Hände unter Hermines Nachthemd.

„Wieso?", fragte Hermine verwundert. Sofort zog Ron seine Hände zurück und setzte sich im Bett auf.

„Ginny war so durch den Wind wegen Harry und ist abgehauen. Ich wollte mit meinen Eltern darüber reden, aber die waren schon schlafen, dachte ich. Na ja, als ich dann ins Schlafzimmer gegangen bin, waren die beiden ziemlich beschäftigt", erzählte Ron und schüttelte sich bei diesem Gedanken.

„Oh", sagte Hermine und nun war sie es, die ihre Hände unter Rons Shirt schob.

„Ne. Jetzt hast du mir die Lust verdorben", sagte er beleidigt. 

„Tut mir Leid, Schatz", flüsterte Hermine und legte ihre Hände zwischen seine Beine. Ron keuchte kurz und sah dann zu Hermine hinüber, die ihn schon ziemlich benebelt ansah.

„Na, wenn das so ist", entgegnete Ron und stürzte sich auf sie.


End file.
